


Serenade Me

by FaeDream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Hunk on Drums, Lance just doesn't know that it's keith who is his rival, Let's do this!, Multi, Pidge on Keyboard, Rivalry thing is still happening, Singer/guitarist Lance, Slow Burn, dancer keith, singer/guitarist keith goes by pseudonymous Red, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeDream/pseuds/FaeDream
Summary: Voltron, a band consisting of drum expert Hunk, wizard on the keyboard Pidge, and lead guitarist, songwriter, and singer; Lance McClain, is rising in fame. However, their songs ratings are still under a mysterious artist's newest releases. Red, no one knows their real name or even gender, has been releasing albums online, and each of the songs in these albums is it's own masterpiece. Lance figures the mysterious Red and him were meant to be rivals, even though he doesn't know who they are.Voltron's fame continues to grow and as it does so, Lance's manager Allura figures it's time they did a music video to their most popular song. Unfortunately, none of them know how to dance, but Allura says she has this covered with her old friend having a friend who would teach them. So the members of Voltron head down to a dance studio and meet their instructor, a infuriatingly attractive young man who has a strangely familiar voice.(Or: Lance, Pidge, and Hunk are in a band and need to learn to dance. Keith is a dancer, they go to him to learn how, at least for the first few chapters)





	1. Lance; Main of the band Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First fanfic doll!
> 
> Anyhow, I'm in a bit of a writers block, so I'm doing this as an exercise more or less, but I kind of decided to keep doing it and now have a whole plot line which my IRL friend and I are working on. XD, uh, hope you enjoy!
> 
> By the way, a few quick notes:  
> -POV switches each chapter (Keith and Lance)  
> -First two chapters are more info but still important to plot, so try and not skip them

Lance McClain knew he was talented, after all, you didn't get to be a famous and prosperous rock star and still be rising through the ratings if you were just a talentless nobody. He could play the guitar and he had been told he even sang in his sleep, so it was really no surprise that he was part of one of the most famous bands of the day. At least, that was the act he put on, the confident rock star with a flirtatious smile and loud personality.

It wasn't necessarily that he lacked confidence in his skills as a musician, in fact it was the opposite. His music was one of the only things he was confident in, and people's general response towards it tended to boost that confidence to the point that his bandmates could tease him. It was just, his insecurities in other areas were so much larger. Or maybe they were smaller and just required more attention.

What definitely did not help his confidence, was the fact that a mysterious musician who worked under the name Red, was topping his band in ratings. Normally it would have been fine, especially if he could've seen who this musician was. But this situation stung, the fact that people preferred someone who they couldn't even see, who hadn't even told them his- or her, real name.

At first when he had seen the three lettered name at the top of the ratings, with a song entitled Red Lion, nudging Voltron's newest song out of the top spot so easily, it had caused a bloom of anger and a bit of jealousy to take seed in side of him. That was before he had heard the song, after he heard it, he had to admit it was impressive. Red's voice was smooth and rolling, rising and dropping so perfectly in time it was kind of outstanding, their lyrics were slightly confusing though Pidge and Allura insisted they made perfect sense.

The music itself was captivating, guitar that took after 80's rock though gave it a new spin, paired with an assortment of instruments which gave it so many dimensions to analyse, and Red's rolling voice singing their lyrics which such surety. Though it may not sound that amazing, it was, and if Lance had to say what he thought was really amazing about it, he would first of deny that he thought it was amazing then say that he guessed it was how unpredictable it was.

The unpredictability. It was the one thing Lance knew that his songs would never be able to capture. They wouldn't be able to capture the unexpected twists or the riveting drops, it just wouldn't happen. It was hard to fight something you couldn't predict. After hearing Red Lion, Lance had made it his personal mission to top this "Red" on the ratings chart. Though whenever it looked like Voltron and Lance would do it, the great git released a new song and bam, they were back at the top. It was infuriating to say the least and as Red's self proclaimed rival, Lance was getting fed up.

He took a deep breath as he looked at the curtain in front of him, shaking his head forcefully to clear his mind of such futile thoughts right before a show. The familiar weight of his electric guitar, which he had dubbed Blue, and the softened dark leather strap that wrapped around his neck, helping him to support the guitar, caused a wave of calm to spread through him. He concentrated in on that, the way the metal strings felt under his fingers, already in placement for the first song they would play.

He jumped slightly as a double beat on a snare drum snapped him out of his reverie, he glanced over his shoulder to see Hunk grinning broadly at him, before he repeated the beat. Lance turned his gaze back towards the rising curtain, the crowd on the other side already cheering.

_Bum Bum_

Soon he could see faces, stretched wide with smiles as they jumped excitedly or talked to their friends. Flashing coloured lights roamed the crowd, the club's energy breaking into Lance's blood as a smirk spread across his face and he started to tap his foot to the beat.

_Bum Bum_

You could practically see the energy, pulsing along with the lights, weaving through the crowd. The curtain had reached the top by now, letting him see the whole club. It was large and jam-packed with people. They ate. They drank. They danced. And most importantly, they were about to listen to Voltron.

_Bum Bum_

A tentative note from a keyboard joined in with the drumming. One more, Lance reminded himself as the cheering escalated. His eyes swept the crowd, meeting the gaze of many fans, a sew of which he winked at, the grin growing on his face as they screamed.

_Bum Bum_

And there it was. Lance started to strum on his guitar, crossing the stage until he was in front of the microphone, careful of the cord which trailed from the base of Blue to the amplifiers. It was only when he got to the microphone that he let his grin fully take over his face and the music fully take over his mind, heart, and soul.

Their intro song was the first song they had ever preformed, the first song to get trumped by Red, the first song which put them on the map. It had always been a fan favourite, and it had always been a band favourite to play.  In the back of his mind, Lance realised that Hunk's steady beat had evolved into a more complicated version, still steady and repeating, but much harder to keep track of. It was almost buried over Pidge's keyboarding, but not quite.

This song, had always been difficult at the start, you couldn't miss a single chord, but it was fine today. The energy of the crowd, the cheering of the fans, the excited dancing. Everything. It made it seem so much easier as he started to sing into the microphone, belting out the lyrics with his guise of confidence intact.

The lyrics started simple enough, just simple oh-ing and ah-ing into the microphone, and repeating the beginning lyrics:  _you_ _realise_ letting them almost be lost to the instruments singing, but not quite.

The screams that followed as people recognised the beginning of the song were deafening and completely gratifying. Lance grinned like a maniac as he opened his eyes, not sure when he had closed them and let them trail over the club again. Most everyone was dancing, but one head with raven black locks was barely even glancing in their direction. 

The mysterious person was leaning against a wall with their arms crossed, red leather jacket pulling tight around toned arms. Black leather gloves visible and in extreme contrast to their pale skin, tight black pants, loose black T-shirt and-oh.

It was then that the person, a young man, had decided to turn their head and met Lance's gaze with a raised eyebrow. And oh, this young man was attractive. Slender face, high cheekbones, dark bangs falling in his eyes. His eyes, Lance was aware he was much to far away to make out any detail about them, but from this distance, with the strobing lights reflecting in them, they appeared to be purple, deep and all encompassing purple.

Lance knew how to appreciate beauty, in fact, he did it often enough to get him into a bit of trouble. He also knew when someone was too damn beautiful for their own good. And to be fair, this male fit that bill, then surpassed it as his lips curved upwards slightly, it was then that he reached absolute goddom. Lance had to shake his head forcefully to make himself stop staring so blatantly, he winked at the male and was surprised when the young man's brows pulled together and he turned away, a slight scowl pulling his lips down again.

Lance blinked before a scream drew his attention. You'd think that he would be a bit more worried about the song his band had switched into, but his fingers and mouth were on autopilot, his waist swaying slightly with the beat that Hunk so effortlessly kept up. Lance didn't have to pay attention to the words coming out of his mouth or the way his fingers flew across the strings, it was all imbedded in his soul, he could play without thinking as soon as they started.

He met the gaze of the girl and shot her a wink, much more gratified by her reaction then he had been by the young man's. He soon lost himself in the music and the rest of their performance flew by.

He exited the stage with a grin, waving and shooting finger guns at the cheering fans. As soon as he was back stage he let out a slightly nervous laugh before grabbing the cold towel which a stage hand offered him. He nodded his thanks before his gaze was arrested by Allura coming towards him. He wiped off his face and smiled at her, wrapping the towel around his warm neck.

"How'd you think our performance was Princess?" He called to her as they stopped in front of her. She chuckled at the pet name.

At one time, when Allura had first become their manager, he had had a huge crush on the older woman. With her swaying hips, rolling silver locks, sea blue eyes which sparkled with laughter, Lance had been a goner from the beginning. She had politely but firmly put down his flirting and now they regarded each other as siblings, or something of the like. The pet name from when he had flirted with her however, had stuck.

"Amazing as always." The slight British accent which coloured her voice was pleasing to listen to, "Now, you have an hour to just mingle, improve your image!" 

Pidge chuckled and jogged off, presumably to go get a drink despite the fact that they were under the legal drinking age. Hunk shrugged and headed out into the actual club with a calm smile. As soon as he was out the door he was swarmed, him begrudgingly taking pictures and smiling at the fans in earnest. Lance shook his head, glad he had let the great sweetheart go before him. As much as he loved to talk to his fans, he much preferred one on one or two interactions, they always turned out much more enjoyable.

With that thought in his head, and the heart shaped face of a pretty dark haired and skinned girl with a pink streak in her hair prominent in his mind, Lance snuck out the door and into the club.

Only 45 minutes had passed and Lance already had 4 different people's phone numbers and was already exhausted, he had been up late the previous two nights, busy with writing songs, and not getting his usual 8 hours beauty rest. It was definitely taking it's toll, no matter how much energy he got from being around people, it was no combatant to the weariness in his bones as he stifled a yawn and stood, the motion causing the liquor he had already consumed to send a pleasant burning through his gut.

He walked away from the bar and through the crowd, starting to sprint unsteadily when someone screamed his name. He sprinted around a corner and then another, until he was in an almost completely empty hallway. He didn't stop sprinting as he skirted another corner, only stopping when he bowled in someone, knocking them from their feet and causing them both to fall to the ground, Lance on top of the other person.

"What the-" The beginning of Lance's sentence was cut off as he saw exactly who it was that he was lying on top of. 

The young man from before, with the sloping jawline and slender face. Black hair fanning out around his head as he blinked up at Lance. From this close Lance could fully appreciate the man's eyes.

At first glance, they appeared a violet tinged slate, but when you got closer they were more like a desert at dusk. Shifting purples and blues, deep and captivating, flecks of darker colors were peppered throughout, it was almost impossible to tear his attention away from them and instead to the words which had left the man's lips.

"What. The. actual. fuck. " The male grunted, a slight scowl pulling his plump pink lips downwards. His voice struck a cord of familiarity in Lance, though he couldn't figure out why, he would have definitely remembered this young man had they met before. The voice was rich and rolling, seeming to posses many dimensions, and utterly undecipherable to whatever this stranger was actually thinking.

"Hello?" He called, his brows furrowing as he shot Lance a slightly annoyed look, it was then that Lance realised he still had yet to say anything. His brain was currently still trying to catch up with the fact that he was lying on a distractingly attractive male with a familiar voice. In it's current state, it couldn't really form a correct response, though the words that managed to escape Lance's lips in a breathless whisper correctly illustrated what he was feeling.

"Oh shit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block, oh joy! Hope this wasn't too horrible.
> 
> Uh, every chapter after the first two will be a heck of a lot longer, so sorry for the shortness of the first two XD


	2. I'm RED-y XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty much the same as the first except it's Keith's POV and his story more so.

 Keith knew quite a bit.

For example, he knew that he was a good dancer. He was flexible and dedicated, possessing natural skill and determination. Many dancers or professional athletes in general, worked years to build up the stamina which he already possessed, though he was aware that most of this stamina branched from two things; his sheer stubbornness, and the fact that he didn't know when to quit.

He also knew that he could keep a secret. This one had been proven time and time again in late night poker games, where many said that he had one of the best poker faces they had ever seen. Currently it was being proven by the fact that he hadn't told anyone and no one had found out that he was Red.

He knew he was Red. Red was him, all though a different version. A version that could captivate people with their music alone, to the point that people didn't care about just who it was behind the tune. Just who it was didn't matter, it was the music that mattered to them.

Red was him, he was Red.  

 He also knew simpler things.

Like his favourite colour was red. He knew when his birthday was, where he was from, and how old he was. He knew that you used Pythagoras theorem to figure out the missing side of a right angled triangle. He knew he was an art major at a prestigious college. He knew many things, some not quite as important as others.

These were some of the things that Keith knew, what Keith didn't know, was why Shiro had forced him to come with him to this club.

His self-proclaimed adopted brother had insisted he be here, saying that he needed to get out (which was true) and some socialising would do him good (not quite as true). To be fair, it's not like Keith really could have resisted, Shiro just had to give him the disappointed dad voice and he was sunk.

 It's not exactly that Keith was an antisocial person, or that he didn't have friends. It's just he much preferred his own company to that of others, he seemed much less likely to piss himself off, but sometimes he even managed to do that. The fact that he was also secretly a trending rock star did not help his motivation to go out into the world and talk to people.

So when Shiro had burst into his room and proclaimed that they would be going to a club that night, Keith had protested then begrudgingly agreed. Of course he was already regretting it, and they hadn't even gotten of their bikes yet. 

"Keith. Stop sulking!" Shiro chided as he swung gracefully off his bike, Keith responding only with an aggravated huff of air as he followed Shiro's example.

"I'm not sulking." He finally spoke as they started to walk and Shiro had the gall to chuckle at him, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Whatever you say." He teased and they walked into the club.

It was...exactly what Keith had been expecting, but at the same time not. The strobe lights, raunchy dancing, and smell of alcohol were what he had expected. What he had not expected was a stage with a curtain rising and a steady drum beat starting, drawing his attention over to the stage. He was so preoccupied with trying to figure out the stage that he didn't notice when Shiro slipped into the crowd, calling over his shoulder that he needed to go talk to his friend.

When Keith did realise that Shiro was gone he scowled slightly, hiding his nerves as he leaned up against the wall, crossed his arms and tried to not look to out of his element. The drum beat echoed in his ears as it sounded again.

_Bum bum_

The beat seemed in time with the lights. A strange effect to be sure, but not one that Keith could say he completely disliked. His eyes roamed the crowds, many people were cheering whomever it was that was behind that curtain. Just who could it be?

_Bum bum_

 energy pulsed from the crowds, overwhelming to someone like Keith, someone who didn't particularly get energy from others nor did they get out often enough to build up an immunity to the overwhelming waves of energy rolling off the crowds.

_Bum bum_

His attention was brought back to the music itself as a keyboards first notes joined the steady beating of a snare drum. The cheering escalated, and if it was possible, so did the energy coming off of it.

_Bum bum_

One more beat then the familiar sound of an electric guitar joined into the keyboard and drumming. As the song progressed so did the complexity of the drumming, evolving from the simple two beat on a snare drum to something much more complex, though still keeping the undercoat consistent enough.

Then the singing started, and Keith had to admit that he was impressed. The singer's voice was calming and so natural, he sounded as though the music was apart of him.

Honey was the descriptor the Keith finally decided on. Smooth and rolling, possessing an element of sweetness that one wouldn't normally find in the type of song. Also like honey it seemed to spread unwarranted far into your mind, rustling up memories that were better staying buried. Soothing the damage it might have done. It was strange and captivating and it kind of unnerved him.

It was at the end of his analysis that he felt the familiar burn of someone's gaze on him. Keith turned his head quickly, raising an eyebrow as he tried to place where the gaze was coming from, his own gaze finally meeting that of one of three people on stage.

He took in each of the performers appearances, starting at the back with a larger young man who was on drums. His dark brown, almost black, hair was tied back from his face with an orangish yellow ribbon, keeping the longer hairs at the front from falling into his eyes. His clothing seemed simple enough though Keith wasn't exactly able to make out any details from his distance. He did however, see the grin present on the young man's face, and could tell that he was actually enjoying what he was doing.

The second one Keith let his eyes trail to was more complex, at least in discerning they're gender. He finally decided on a neutral they until he could find out for sure. Their large amber eyes were made even larger by the round glasses that slipped down the bridge of their nose. They're build was slight, especially in comparison to the large man he had just been analysing, and they seemed to be shorter though it was hard to tell. Their light cinnamon hair poofed around their face which wore a concentrated ex[ression as they let slender fingers fly across the electric keyboard which they stood behind.

The last one that Keith let his gaze trail to had been the one who was staring at him. Staring at him with ocean blue eyes that Keith had trouble not getting lost in, even from this distance. Dark chocolate brown hair framed his face which was stretched by an impossibly wide, and impossibly supercilious grin. high cheekbones trailed down into a strangely pointed chin, the tanned skin that the young man sported, crinkling around his grin and at the corners of his eyes.

He was tall, most probably taller than Keith, though not by much. His clothing was normal enough, though a bit under flashy for a musician who looked to be extremely confident. The male's gaze was still locked with Keith's own and Keith let a small smile tug up his lips. Amusement coursed through him as the young man maintained his stare trained on Keith without missing a single beat in his bands song.

Then the unknown, though Keith had to admit, attractive, young man winked so obviously at him without breaking eye contact that it disarmed him. He furrowed his brows, confusion and slight embarrassment. He broke eye contact with the male quickly, turning his head to scan the crowd for Shiro, not noticing when his lips pulled down in a slight scowl.

A scream sounded from across the club which set Keith on edge, making him instantly forget about the attractive musician with eyes like the ocean. He pushed himself away from he wall, starting across the club, before realising that it had just been a crazed fan.

It was strange that a band Keith had never heard of already had screaming fans who seemed to know their songs by the way people would sing along at the chorus. Perhaps he should pay more attention to rising stars.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The show ended about fifteen minutes later, a mix of dubstep and modern rock taking the live music's place. In that time Keith had not found Shiro and his energy had been absolutely depleted. He finally gave up on his futile attempt to find his friend and sighed, pushing through the crowd until he was back at the doors.

He took one last look over the crowd, but after being unable to spot the short shock of white hair surrounded by black, he pushed them open and stepped into the street. The cool air was nice, smelling of early autumn. Fresh apples and spices, coloured leaves wafting through the late evening air as Keith walked back to his bike, lovingly stroking the handlebars before leaning up against it and relaxing, taking deep calming breaths.

He let his mind wander as he stood in the street. Wander to the draining energy of the club. To the interesting music of the band that had played. To the ocean gaze of the mysterious singer on stage.

The last one was admittedly a surprise to him, though he admitted to himself not exactly an unpleasant one. He fiddled with the dark steel earmuff on his left ear, usually hidden under his thick hair it had become a force of habit to play with it when he thought.

He checked the time on Shiro's old watch. His self-proclaimed brother had given it to him after he had busted it, saying that if Keith could fix it, he could keep it. And so Keith had used all his free time learning about the model of watch and how to fix it, it had taken hours and he had failed multiple times, but in the end he got the old model rolex to start ticking again. The gears shifting where he could see them, steadily causing the hands to move along with the actual time.

 With a huff he decided it was time to head back inside, he pushed himself off his bike, stretching leisurely before spotting a back entrance into the club. An idea formed in his head as he figured if he were to go through that door it would be easier to make it through the club and to a point where he could spot Shiro. He nodded once, deciding this was the best possible course of action for him and would probably be much more productive than wasting his energy struggling through the crowds.

He walked over to the door, only slightly surprised when the door readily gave under his push. He meandered through, stalling slightly as he tried to make it through the maze of hallways to the main club room. The sound of footsteps could be heard from around the corner but Keith dismissed it as a stage hand or some lost club member. 

That was until the footsteps came closer and closer, right as Keith made it to the corner he was knocked from his feet. 

His reflexes were too slow and his back hit the ground with a muffled thud. the impact was not entirely painless, in fact, pain branched out from his left shoulder blade as soon as he touched the ground. Right now, however, that was not the most important thing, no the most important thing that was currently commandeering all of his attention was the fact that the attractive singer from before was lying atop him.

 The singer with the ocean eyes. The eyes that were currently staring at him and were much more fascinating up close. They seemed to shift between different hues of blue, dark sapphire flecks sprinkled within the irises. 

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." Keith muttered under his breath, eyes widening slightly and mouth pulling downwards in retaliation to the shock currently flooding his system and the dull pain emanating from his shoulder that he had finally realised.  At the lack of response from the singer Keith sighed under his breath and shifted slightly, waving his hand in front of his face, "Hello?"

This seemed to knock the singer out of whatever trance he had been in, assumingly by fault of some type of pain, and he blinked before muttering two words in a breathy tone.

"Oh shit."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Writers block....
> 
> Chapter 3 will be a LOT longer and most of the chapters after will be too.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it alright? Writer's block is being a jerk so, I'm sorry ;3


End file.
